<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embracing the Unknown by FanFreak611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677205">Embracing the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611'>FanFreak611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s08e06 1967: A Psych Odyssey, mentions of Shawn and Vick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving your job of eight years is hard, especially when you're leaving so much you love behind for something that contains so many unknowns. Juliet O'Hara knows this very well.</p><p>Tag to 1967: A Psych Odyssey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embracing the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as an entry for the 100-200 word writing challenge on the psychfic discord and then naturally exceeded 200 words so I choose to post this here. Feel free to go read the shorter version at psychfic.com, my penname is the same. Also I tried something a little new this time so let me know what you think and as always, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Alarm too loud. Feet too cold. Room too dark.</i>
</p><p>Slowly Juliet reached out an arm and hit the snooze button before untangling herself from the sheets and standing up. With a practiced ease, she dressed, brushing out her tangled hair and applying a minimal amount of makeup. Then she grabbed her suitcases and began making her way out to her car.</p><p>
  <i>Bag too heavy. Door too squeaky. Chest too tight.</i>
</p><p>Keys in hand, she sat in the driver's seat of her car willing up the courage to insert the keys and start the motor. Instead, with a resigned sigh, she threw down the keys and exited the car, retracing her steps back to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, her gaze trailed on the man who looked way too small alone in their bed. He was curled into a ball, hugging the sheets to his chest and she resisted the urge to crawl back next to him, to replace the sheets with her body. Rather she settled for reaching out and gingerly tracing the lines of his face with her thumb.</p><p>
  <i>Stubble too rough. Face too soft. Hands too shaky.</i>
</p><p>Bending down she pressed a soft kiss against his cheek, freezing for only a moment as he stirred and mumbled something incoherent before she was gone, headed back down to her car. This time she had no hesitation, inserting the keys and pulling out of the driveway.</p><p>
  <i>Arms too stiff. Car too quiet. Eyes too wet.</i>
</p><p>Flipping on the radio, she thumbed through the channels, attempting to find something to distract her brain before giving up and letting it play whatever cheesy pop hit was on the charts that week. Straightening her shoulders, she focused on the road, occasionally wiping stray tears from her eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Drive too long. Sunset too orange. Traffic too heavy.</i>
</p><p>Her phone went off around a third of the way into the drive and she answered it, attempting to keep the quiver out of her voice. He asked her why she had left without him and she explained the best she could, hating the way each word felt like a betrayal of their relationship. He joked about it in the way that only he could and she silently thanked him for his ability to make any situation a little bit lighter. They ended the call an hour later with an exchange of “I love you’s” and while the words still made her heart flutter, the tears were quick to follow.</p><p>
  <i>Buildings too big. Sign too shiny. Crowds too dense.</i>
</p><p>Pulling into her new parking spot, the words “Head Detective Juliet O’Hara” emblazoned on the sign above it, she breathed deeply, mentally reading herself for the day. Turning off her car, she stepped out into the bright San Francisco morning sun, letting it warm her as she stretched out all of the kinks in her muscles. She’d leave her bags in her car for now- unpacking would come after work. Straightening her back she pulled on her dress coat, her walk confident despite her eyes darting back and forth, cataloging all the new sights.</p><p>
  <i>Rooms too white. Faces too unknown. Office too large.</i>
</p><p>After only getting lost twice, she finally stood before too big glass doors. Sucking in as much air as she could, she pushed through, instantly relaxing as she met the eyes of a friendly, although professional, face. </p><p>“Greetings Detective, ready to start your first day on the job?”</p><p>“Absolutely Chief.” Came her curt reply, but a smile tugged on her lips.</p><p>
  <i>City too different. Job too new. Situation too complicated. </i>
</p><p>But she’d make it work, she always did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>